Plants vs. Zombies: Boss Rush/Zen Garden
In Plants vs. Zombies: Boss Rush, the Zen Garden is unlocked after Level 8. The overall function of the Zen Garden is identical to that of the original, however the end results are different. Special Features Boosts Unlike the boosts in PvZ2, boosts in PvZBR are instead permanent slight power boosts. You get a boost for a plant every time it is grown to completion in your garden. PvZ2 boosts are instead given for levels. They come in defined levels. The first one contains one boost and is always given the first time it's grown. The second contains a variable amount (usually between two and five). These boosts are rather powerful, but not excessively so. The third contains a variable amount (usually between six and twelve) that are very powerful. The fourth level of boosts only appears on some plants. There are usually one or two if any of these. Said level contains VERY POWERFUL BOOSTS. They are also very, very rare. The more boosts a plant has, the rarer it is to get. Boosts stack. To unlock boosts from the next level, you must have at least 2/3 of the boosts from the previous level. Plants & Boosts Peashooter Level 1 Skilled Shooter: Boosts fire rate and damage by 7.5%. Level 2 Thicker Peas: Peas deal 15% more damage. Healthier Soil: Boosts health by 50%. Quickdraw: Shoots 15% faster. Level 3 Professional Shooter: Boosts fire rate and damage by 20%. Thick Cell Walls: Boosts health by 50%. Rapid-Fire: Shoots 30% faster. Double-Shot: 25% chance to shoot two peas at once. Panic Mode: Shoots 15% faster when health is 50% of maximum. Piercing Shot: Has a 10% chance of ignoring armor. Wall-nut Level 1 Tougher Shells: Has 12.5% more health. Level 2 Sturdy Shells: Boosts health by 20%. Shoving Power: Slowly attacks zombies, dealing 2 damage. Super-Resilience: Takes two smashes to kill and twice as long to roll over. Level 3 Steel-Plating: Boosts health by 50%. Shove-fu: Shoving speed is doubled. Ground-Pound: Deals 30 damage to its square when planted. Bowlmergency: Can be triple-clicked to roll like it's Wall-nut Bowling. Hyper-Resilience: Smashes taken and time taken to be rolled over is doubled. Nutosis: Creates another Wall-nut when Plant Food is used on it. Potato Mine Level 1 Faster Charging: Arms itself 20% faster. Level 2 Stronger Blast: Deals 25% more damage. Larger Blast Radius: Blast radius is increased by 20%. Rapid Charging: Arms itself 30% faster. Level 3 Insta-Arm: Arms itself 49% faster. Super Spud: Deals 50% more damage. Kiloton: Blast radius is increased by 30%. Multato: Creates an extra Potato Mine when Plant Food is used on it. Shockwave: After exploding, strikes again, dealing 1/3 of its normal damage. Camo Shield: Cannot be attacked directly. Sunflower Level 1 Solar Power: Creates 25% more sun and sunbeams do 25% more damage. Level 2 Healthier Soil: Boosts health by 25%. Reflective Petals: Shoots sunbeams and creates sun 50% faster during the day. Happy Flowers: Sun production/sunbeam damage increases slightly the more Sunflowers you have. Level 3 Split Sun: Has a 20% chance of creating two suns. Chlorofun: Creates 37.5% more sun and sunbeams do 37.5% more damage. Moonlight: Sunbeams pierce and sun is more valuable during night. Floral Hivemind: Sunbeam damage and sun production increases by 10% per Sunflower on the field. Golden Rays: May randomly produce coins. Solid Cell Walls: Boosts health by 25%. Repeater Level 1 Skilled Shooter: Boosts fire rate and damage by 7.5%. Level 2 Thicker Peas: Peas deal 15% more damage. Healthier Soil: Boosts health by 50%. Quickdraw: Shoots 15% faster. Level 3 Master Shooter: Boosts fire rate and damage by 32.5%. Thick Cell Walls: Boosts health by 50%. Rapid-Fire: Shoots 30% faster. Quadshot: 25% chance to shoot four peas at once. Panic Mode: Shoots 15% faster when health is 50% of maximum. Destructive Shot: Has a 15% chance of doing triple damage to armor. Chomper Level 1 Stronger Acid: Takes 15% less time to digest a zombie. Level 2 Sharper Teeth: Deals 25% more damage to zombies it can't eat. Snakejaw: Can eat one more zombie at once. Crushing Force: Takes 15% less time to digest a zombie. Level 3 Goopy: Spits goop at zombies, dealing no damage but slowing them down. Long Neck: Range is increased by one square. Chipmunk Cheeks: Can eat 3 more zombies at once. Razor-sharp Teeth: Deals 75% more damage to zombies it can't eat. Super Digestion: Takes 20% less time to digest a zombie. Owl Neck: Can attack and eat behind itself. Snow Pea Level 1 Skilled Shooter: Boosts fire rate and damage by 7.5%. Level 2 Deep Frost: Frozen peas deal 15% more damage. Colder Soil: Boosts health by 50%. Quickdraw: Shoots 15% faster. Level 3 Professional Shooter: Boosts fire rate and damage by 20%. Frosted Cells: Boosts health by 50%. Rapid-Fire: Shoots 30% faster. Ice Cubes: Has a 20% chance to shoot an ice cube that deals 2 damage and freezes the zombie it hits. Panic Mode: Shoots 15% faster when health is 50% of maximum. Piercing Shot: Has a 10% chance of ignoring armor. Level 4 Superfrigid: Zombies hit with its peas have a 50% chance of being brought down to 75% of their normal speed until defeat. Bosses are immune to this. Liquid Nitrogen: Zombies hit with its peas spread the slowing effect to up to 5 more zombies. Puff-shroom Level 1 Skilled Shroom: Boosts fire rate and damage by 7.5%. Level 2 Denser Spores: Spores deal 15% more damage. Mycelium: Boosts health by 75%. Focused Fire: Increases range by 1 square. Level 3 Master Puff: Boosts fire rate and damage by 20%. Fungal Overgrowth: Boosts health by 75%. Rapid-Fire: Shoots 30% faster. Spore Splitter: 25% chance to shoot fumes instead of a spore. Fungal Hivemind: For each Puff-shroom on the screen, the damage dealt by all of them increases by 5%. Mushy Repulsion: Zombies slow down slightly the closer they get to a Puff-shroom. Sun-shroom Level 1 Solar Power: Creates 25% more sun and sunbeams do 25% more damage. Level 2 Mycelium: Boosts health by 75%. Shroomcap Glimmer: Shoots sunbeams and creates sun 50% faster during the night. Cheerful Mushrooms: Sun production/sunbeam damage increases slightly the more Sun-shrooms you have. Level 3 Split Sun: Has a 20% chance of creating two suns. Super Solar Shrooms: Creates 37.5% more sun and sunbeams do 37.5% more damage. Increased Diurnal Capabilities: Does not require Coffee Beans to be planted during the day, but grows half as fast if it is daytime. Fungal Hivemind: Sunbeam damage and sun production increases by 10% per Sun-shroom on the field. Cashed Out: If defeated/shoveled up when fully grown, drops $500. Speedy Mitosis: Heals 15% of its health every 7.5 seconds. Grave Buster Level 1 Faster Busting: Destroying graves takes 10% less time. Level 2 Thick Vines: Boosts health by 15%. Speedy Busting: Destroying graves takes 20% less time. Sharp Thorns: Deals 0.5 damage a second in a 3x3 area while busting a grave. Level 3 Grave Dissolver: Destroying graves takes 45% less time. Caltrops: Leaves painful thorns once it's done busting a grave. Said thorns dissappear once planted on. Bustwave: Once it's done busting a grave, sends out a powerful shockwave that deals 20 damage to every zombie and grave in a 3x3 area. Fume-shroom: Level 1 Skilled Shroom: Boosts fire rate and damage by 7.5%. Level 2 Thicker Fumes: Fumes deal 15% more damage. Mycelium: Boosts health by 75%. Focused Fire: Increases range by 1 square. Level 3 Fumigator: Boosts fire rate and damage by 20%. Fungal Overgrowth: Boosts health by 75%. High-Pressure: Zombies are pushed slightly if hit by fumes. Increases the speed that zombies are pushed back from the Plant Food ability. Spontanous Solid-State Transformation: Has a 5% chance of firing a barrage of spores instead of fumes. Fungal Hivemind: For each Fume-shroom on the screen, the damage dealt by all of them increases by 5%. Mushy Repulsion: Zombies slow down slightly the closer they get to a Fume-shroom. Scaredy-shroom Level 1 Skilled Shroom: Boosts fire rate and damage by 7.5%. Level 2 Denser Spores: Spores deal 15% more damage. Mycelium: Boosts health by 75%. Adrenaline: Shoots 30% faster if a zombie is 2 squares away from it. Level 3 Fear Factor: Can still shoot while hiding, but shoots at half the normal rate. Fungal Overgrowth: Boosts health by 75%. Rapid-Fire: Shoots 30% faster. Spore Splitter: 25% chance to shoot fumes instead of a spore. Piercing Shot: Spores have a 10% chance of ignoring armor. Overkill: Shoots a purging energy spore right before being fully eaten, dealing 5 damage to all zombies in its row. Ice-shroom Level 1 Deep Chill: Freezing lasts 25% longer. Level 2 Windchill: Cold-based plants get a 37.5% damage boost for 15 seconds after the use of the Ice-shroom, including other Ice-shrooms. Ice Crystals: Zombies take 5% of their maximum health in damage after thawing. Superfreeze: Deals 100% more damage. Level 3 Glaciation: Frozen zombies aren't thawed by fire. Life Crystal: Leaves a large crystal in its wake that absorbs moderate amounts of damage. Freezerburn: Fire-based plants shoot 10% faster for 30 seconds after the Ice-shroom is used. Category:Game Features